Winning Kagomes Heart
by sunshower50
Summary: When Inuyasha upsets Kagome again, she is upset. But when she accepts Kogas offer to go with him, can Inuyasha win Kagome back? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

" Inuyasha, " Kagome said, obviously annoyed at the half- demon.

They had been traveling for a while now with Sango , a demon slayer, Miroku, a perverted monk, and Shippo, a fox demon.

" What," he replied, still thinking about the past hour. He had seen Kikyo's soul collectors and had gone to see her. But he didn't think anyone knew where he was.

" Sit boy" said the priestess, tears brimming in her eyes. All of a sudden the beads around Inuyasha's neck pulsed, and he was eating dirt.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR" he practically yelled at Kagome.

" You went off to see Kikyo again" she said quietly, a single tear running down her cheek. Inuyasha smelled the salty substance, and looked at Kagome with concern in his eyes.

" How could you do that" said the little fox demon.

" Inuyasha is so inconsiderate of Kagome's feelings" said Miroku who was watching Sango lustfully.

" Kagome, its not -" he was interrupted when he smelled a far too familiar wolf running at high speeds. He looked at Kagome, who could sense the shards Koga had. He noticed she had her back to him, and Sango was comforting her. All of a sudden, a whirlwind of wolf came up too the group.

" Hey Kagome what's -" he was interrupted when he noticed she was crying. Koga stormed over to Inuyasha, obviously angry for him upsetting "his woman". " What did you do to make MY Kagome upset" he questioned with force.

The half demon tried to come up with an answer, but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Im okay" she said quietly. Koga then rushed up to her and took her hands. She was slightly embarrassed, knowing that Inuyasha, her soul mate who didn't know it, was watching.

" No your not. This Filthy mutt made you upset. Don't you get tired of being with him all the time. Consider joining me. We would appreciate you more than that thing." Koga stated with a smirk.

Kagome thought over it. Inuyasha couldn't believe she was actually doing so, and almost fell over with disbelief._ Is she actually thinking about it? _he asked himself.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and all her sadness came back. She didn't want to be with him for awhile….

" Tell me when you've figured out your answer" stated Koga.

Al this time, Sango and Miroku were watching with concern for their friend.

Just as Koga made, a turn to leave, Kagome said "wait. I think ill come with you." Inuyasha's jaw dropped open ( LOVE THAT LOOK ON HIM! ).

" WHAT!"

" Bye guys" Kagome stated as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

" Are you sure?" asked Sango.

" Yeah don't leave us" stated Shippo, bottom lip quivering.

" Im sorry guys. It's not like im leaving forever. Take care. And remember I care about you guys." she said with a small look of guilt and sadness on her face.

" Lets go Kagome" stated Koga, and they turned and walked into the forest, leaving an awe stricken Inuyasha and gang minus Kagome and her ninja food. ( just HAD to put ninja food in there).

Theres Chapter 1! I appreciate all criticizm, but I like compliments! All ideas for the story will be appreciated.

- Kish


	2. Chapter 2

With Inuyasha

There he stood, gaping at the forest in which his true love ( he is too stubborn to admit it) walk through with one of his many romantic rivals.

" Wow, you really upset her this time. She went with damn KOGA" stated Miroku pondering the situation they were now in.

" How could you" wailed Shippo crying into Sango's shoulder. They were all staring at Inuyasha now, waiting to see what his next move would be.

" I'm goin' after her" said Inuyasha, but Sango hit him over the head with her hiraikotsu first.

" I really don't think she wants to see you right now " she said simply. " You are the reason she left."

" ME?" yelled the half- demon. " What did I do?"

" You went of to see Kikyo again, that's why. Kagome gets really hurt after you go- SO STOP GOING" cried the little fox demon.

_Me? _thought Inuyasha.

With Kagome

" Well now, aren't you happy you've finally come to your senses and picked me over that mutt. But you still reek of him. When we stop, go bath yourself." said Koga cockily as the strode into the forest. As they walked Kagome was expressionless.

They walked for about an hour, until Kagome got tired. They set up camp for the night.

" Hey Koga, I'm gonna go bathe myself, okay? Ill be back soon." said Kagome who got her supplies and started walking towards the hot springs. As soon as she got out of sight of Koga, she face palmed. _Why did I go with him again? I miss my friends and, sadly, Inuyasha already_ she thought. She went to the hot springs to clean herself. When she got back, Koga was trying to figure out the ramen in her backpack.

" What's this stuff?" he questioned.

" That's instant ramen. Your heat it up with hot water, then you eat. _Inuyasha loved ramen. I should have left some with him_ she thought glumly.

" Well, eat up, then get some rest. Were leaving early tomorrow." said Koga.

" Okay" she said while yawning. She took out her sleeping bag, cuddled up, and realized that the next time she saw Inuyasha, was going to return to him. All this time she did not now how much pain she was causing him by going with Koga.

**That's chappy 2 ! I think I will have 1 or 2 more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! SEND ANY IDEAS!**

**- Sun**


End file.
